


The Wandering Spirit

by ironfey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Freeform, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Route, Resets, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Terminal Illnesses, Truth, change in pov, oc maybe?, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfey/pseuds/ironfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are finally free. Free from the cage that kept them locked up from the outside world. And everyone slowly begins to remember. Remember everything (yes even the resets). That’s when Frisk started to talk for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wandering Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first time writing a fanfic. I usually write poetry but never share it. I really admire people who write their interpretations and feelings in fanfics. So I gave it a try with writing this....
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Oh P.S if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, plz tell me and I'll fix them (I'm really bad at spelling/ grammar)

They are finally free. Free from the cage that kept them locked up from the outside world. And everyone slowly begins to remember. Remember everything (yes even the resets). That’s when Frisk started to talk for the first time.

 

I’m sorry that I kept pushing the button.

I’m sorry that I kept repeating, just repeating.

It’s not like I wanted to keep doing it.

But I was already insane since the first day.

And you know why?

It was because of that place.

 

I think back….before all this happened and I remember what broke me.

It was that place….

There were days….moments where I would look at the cars passing by and

Wonder If I walked into the middle, would people care?

If I just jumped, would they remember me?

If I just STOPPED, would I die?

…

I mean

The pain was already slowly KILLING me

So what was the point?

____________________________________________________________________

My mind was struggling

____________________________________________________________________

 

I lived there for most of my life.

And I saw a lot of people die.

How do you stay sane when you grow up in that place where death looms in the air and all you want is to end it, so the pain can go AWAY!

 

____________________________________________________________________

My mind was cracking

____________________________________________________________________

 

The pain caused me to scream…..

Often.

To the point where it would scare me to even open my mouth. In fear that all I would hear is pain.

They gave me these pills.

These little capsules full of “god knows what” and they would force them down my throat.

And they did FUCKING NOTHING.

The pain never FUCKING LEFT!

 

____________________________________________________________________

My mind shattered

____________________________________________________________________

 

It finally broke…..you know my mind.

The day I found out.

 That they couldn’t do anything more to help me.

Soon I would be free from this cage, from this pain.

But then I realized.

Even though it hurt.

 I was still scared.

Scared of dying.

It broke when I realized I didn’t WANT to die.

I wanted to see the outside world. Instead of this dreary hospital room

I wanted to live a normal life….ALIVE.

But then I remember…

NO the pain reminded me that I will die.

…

So I decided, actually my mind told me

To leave this room and die where I never got to live.

OUTSIDE.

To die in a place where even DEATH will never find me.

I left that place

No I ran away from that place.

And I kept running and running

Until I was at the top.

And that’s when I saw the hole.

And that’s when my mind told me to JUMP.

To jump in the hole, and to die where not even death will find me.

 ...

I jumped, no I fell…

Believe me I was going to jump in and I was about to actually….

But then the pain stopped and blood poured from my mouth.

I blacked out and fell into the depths.

As I fell

My mind told me that I will live because DEATH will not find me here.

My mind told me I will FEEL no more pain

My mind told me to stay

DETERMINED

 

I’m sorry

I’m sorry that I kept repeating, just repeating.

I kept repeating, just repeating.

Repeating.

Repeating.

Repeating

But I didn’t want DEATH to find me.

 

 

As Frisk finished their story they began to fade away. The monsters screamed in anguish and tried to stop Frisk from leaving.  But as Frisk slowly disappeared they talked….. One….. LAST….. TIME.

 

I wanted to live a normal life

And I wanted to be happy.

That’s why I kept doing it.

But as I got to know all of you, all I wanted was for you guys to be happy.

So I reset one last time.

And as the barrier broke and we walked to the outside world together.

 The pain slowly returned.

And DEATH was there, waiting for me.

That’s why I must go

But I must thank all of you for teaching me:

How to be happy

How to laugh

How to cry

How to stay determined

But most of all how to

LIVE.


End file.
